Jed And Abbey's Intimate Conversations
by SweetKnees
Summary: This is a series of conversations that I imagine Abbey and Jed have after significant events during the show. I will do my best to go in chronological order. Chapters will be added as I write them. Feel free to give me feedback!
1. Skippy and Life One Hundred Years Ago

**Chapter 1: Skippy and Life One-Hundred Years Ago**

 _Author's Note: Post-ep for Season 1, Episode 17 "The White House Pro-Am."_

"Well, the Many Women of Michigan was an unqualified success," Jed said as he and Abbey sauntered into their bedroom.

"It's the Michigan Women's Democratic Caucus," Abbey corrected, struggling to hide her vexation. Her husband had an annoying habit of diminishing women's groups. She began taking off her jewelry, placing them in the jewelry box by her nightstand.

"Isn't that what I said?" Jed asked cheekily. He sat on the bed to remove his socks and shoes.

"You are trying to bait me, and it won't work," Abbey countered, knowing now what Jed was up to.

"I love it when you're hot and bothered," he grinned.

"I'm glad Zoey has Charlie," Abbey said, changing the subject and ignoring her husband's come-on. She knew Zoey wasn't thrilled that her protection had been increased. Being one of the President's daughters came with more than its share of headaches, but at least Zoey's boyfriend understood the microscope under which Zoey lived.

"Remember when Zoey used to go to school in overalls and a little hat? I hate that she's grown up and dating a man, even if it is Charlie." Jed lamented. He didn't want to talk anymore about the young couple. It broke his heart that his little girl was now a young woman.

"They can't stay little forever." Abbey replied. She took a deep breath, then asked, "Why does the fact that I dated Ron Erlich over thirty years ago still bother you?"

"I'm a jealous man. What do you want from me?" Jed threw up his hands. Logically, he knew that Abbey had chosen him not Ron to spend her life with, but Jed didn't like that she'd been intimate with someone else.

Rather than picking a fight over what Abbey considered an absolutely ridiculous jealousy, she decided to be straight with her husband. "Jed, I was a kid. It wasn't real love. It wasn't what you and I have. Ron and I slept together because we'd been together for a while, and it just seemed the thing to do. I didn't know any better. I didn't know that sex is so much better when you're in love. Like I was with you. Like I still am with you. I chose you! I am madly in love with you! I was never in love with him. So would you friggin get over it?"

Jed felt a rush of feelings toward his wife, but he wanted to keep the upper hand. "Only if you make it up to me now," he bargained.

"You know a hundred years ago they put bromide in seamstresses' drinking water so they wouldn't become too sexual," Abbey purred as she pulled Jed toward her and nibbled on his ear.

"Yeah, something about the foot pedals," Jed murmured, running his hands through Abbey's hair. He stepped back a second to look his wife in the eyes. "I'm madly in love with you, too."

"I know. Now shut up and have your way with me."


	2. Hot Pants and Medical Forms

Author's Note: This scene where Abbey finds out she signed Zoey's medical form confused me because their language was so stilted. I did my best to read between the lines and my take is that he didn't tell her because he was ashamed that he'd put her in this situation of hiding his illness from the public.

Abbey walked into the Oval Office, as Jed turned around and said, "Hey."

"Hi," she replied curtly.

"Welcome back," he said pleasantly, trying to ignore her tone.

They walked over to each other and Abbey asked, "How come I just found out about this?"

"How was the flight?" he asked starting to get irritated.

"Jed," she said impatiently. "How come I just found out about this?"

"When Leo talked to you on the plane, he thought you already knew," Jed defended.

"You think I'm saying this is Leo's fault?! I'm asking how come _you_ didn't tell me last week." She began walking around the room.

"And I'm saying we still do this. We're husband and wife and parents and before we launch into palace intrigue we do 'Welcome back. How was the flight?' "

Abbey nodded, asking more gently, "What happened?"

"One of the forms Zoey had to fill out for Georgetown asked for a family medical history."

"Yes," Abbey said knowingly.

"Did Leo tell you the rest?"

Abbey was getting mad again. "Not after he realized that you hadn't told me already, which is a subject I assure you we'll be returning to in a moment."

"Zoey wasn't 18 yet when she started. A parent had to sign the form."

"Did you sign it?" Abbey was annoyed that he was drawing this out.

"No you did, Hot Pants."

"Signed it?" She was in disbelief.

"It's going to be okay," he tried to assure her.

"Why didn't you tell me this on the phone?!"

"Look."

"We talk on the phone three times a day!"

" 'Cause I didn't! Cause that's…'Cause I didn't." He went from an angry outburst to complete deflation in just three phrases.

They looked at each other for a moment. The emotion of the situation suddenly hit Abbey and she had to sit down.

"I talked to Zoey this morning. She's gonna ace her finals."

"She told me," Abbey replied tiredly, not looking at her husband.

"I hate Ellie's boyfriend," Jed offered, trying to calm them both down.

Abbey looked over at Jed. "She told me."

Hesitantly he looked at his wife and said, "I need you to speak to the White House Counsel, Abbey."

"I know," she said resignedly.

"Let's talk more this evening." He lightly touched her hair. Jed hated that he'd done this to her.

"Okay. I'd better go." She stroked his shoulder, then headed out the door.

Around 8:30, Abbey was sitting in the living room in a wingback chair, having a glass of wine. 'God, it's been such a long day,' she thought as she stared out into space. She rubbed her neck, trying to get out the knot at the base of her skull when she heard a voice. "Can I help you get out that knot?" She turned to see Jed behind her chair.

"After what you've done, I think I deserve a back rub, too, Buster."

"Agreed," Jed smiled as he helped her stand and led her into the bedroom.

"You know, Ellie's boyfriend isn't that bad," Abbey said as she headed to the closet, removing her suit jacket.

"Hot Pants," Jed called after her as he loosened his tie, "I really don't want to talk about my daughter's boyfriend right now. It's been a week since I've seen you. I want to give you a massage, have sex with you, and then discuss everything that you're mad at me about."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this new nickname you have for me," Abbey retorted from the closet. "And you think after not telling me something important like the medical form, I'm going to want to put out tonight?" Abbey tried her best to be indignant, but deep down she was just as eager for some release.

"I was hoping that by massaging you, I might be able to get back in your good graces enough for a little recreational activity."

Abbey emerged from the closet in her silk pajamas. "You're incorrigible!" She was humored, but Abbey wanted to get these thoughts off her chest now. "I just wish you'd tell me things like this. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to find out something like that from Leo and for him to know that you hadn't told me?"

"I'm sorry, Abbey. I could say that I wanted to wait to tell you in person, but honestly I was avoiding it because I was ashamed."

"I know! It's a million times worse when you don't tell me, though."

"Plus, I have to incur more of your wrath."

"Jed, I just want you to talk to me. I'm your wife, not the school principal! Sometimes I feel like you have a more intimate relationship with Leo than you do with me."

"I assure you, I never do this to Leo," Jed said pulling Abbey in for a kiss.

Before she could melt into his kiss, Abbey broke away. "Stop trying to distract me with your debonair ways. I'm serious, Jed."

Jed exhaled. "I know. It's just harder to disappoint you than anyone else. It's your opinion of me that matters most."

"Telling me about the form wouldn't have lessened my opinion of you. Not telling me about it made me hurt and angry."

"I'm a jackass. Can I make it up to you?"

Abbey lay down on her stomach on the bed. "You can start by giving me a massage, and we'll see where it goes from there."


	3. Sola Fide and The History of Yams

**Sola Fide and The History of Yams**

"Did Charlie like the knife?" Abbey asked as she and Jed lay in bed.

"Yeah, he did," Jed smiled.

"I'm glad you gave it to him. He's really a great kid. Any other highlights of your day?"

"I had the governor of California make the National Guard stand down, so the Chinese asylum seekers could escape the detention center. The man I met with yesterday was reminding me about St. Paul."

"How he said man is justified by faith alone?"

"We have to do good work, too. That has to be a component of our salvation."

"Simply believing isn't enough if you aren't going to demonstrate your faith, if you're not going to behave in a Christ-like manner."

"I just wish I got to do more good work in this job."

"You do, Jed. But one way to show your charity is to lay off the history of yams this year at Thanksgiving dinner."

Jed poked his wife, and she giggled. "Hey! I thought you liked my vast knowledge of all things tuber."

"You can be a bit of a pompous ass."

"I'm hurt!"

"Oh, who gives a damn," Abbey said as she planted a kiss goodnight on his lips.


	4. Petri Dish and Higher Ideals

_Author's Note: Post-ep for Season 3's "On the Day Before"_

"Hiya, Petri Dish," Jed said lovingly as he rolled to his side and kissed Abbey good morning. "Feeling any better today?"

She closed her eyes for a second, relishing his affection. "I am. Sorry, I fell asleep before you got back last night." Abbey snuggled closer to Jed.

"That's okay. You needed the rest," he replied, taking her hand.

"How'd it go calling the parents?" she asked. Last night two American brothers had been killed in Jerusalem, and Abbey knew how personally Jed took these tragedies, especially when kids were involved.

Jed sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. "I was honest. I told them I have three children and didn't know what to say. I mean, how do you comfort someone who has lost not one but _two_ children? I don't know how people go on after something like that."

They were both silent a minute, each grappling with what it would be like to lose a child. As parents, they never wanted to think of such a thing, but it was impossible not to.

"It reminds me of Delores," Abbey said, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Jed admitted, squeezing Abbey's hand. "I still miss her. Immensely."

"She was so proud of you, and she loved you. That's what you have to hold onto to keep going. I think that's how she kept going after Andrew and Simon were killed. They loved her, but they wanted her to continue living and serving a higher ideal."

Jed nodded solemnly. He sometimes wondered if he could choose his country over his children if it came to that. "Now I only have you to make fun of me and give me a hard time," he reflected ruefully.

Abbey smiled. "Oh I enlist the girls, too, when necessary."

Jed chortled. "Only you can get away with calling the leader of the free world an idiot to his face!"


	5. I Don't Like Mondays

**I Don't Like Mondays**

 _This scene happens right after the Medea/Jackass exchange in '20 Hours in America: Part II.' The title of this comes from the Tori Amos song playing while President Bartlet gives his speech. The words President Bartlet speaks during his address are obviously not mine, and no copyright infringement is intended. I just felt Sorkin's words were a beautiful way to end this story._

 _Happy New Year to all. May you always remember the helpers, those who run into the fire. May you always have hope and a desire to reach for the stars._

Abbey sat on the bed, watching CJ's press briefing. She was about to turn it off when she saw CJ return to the podium and announce there'd been a bombing at Kennison State in the women's swimming practice arena. Forty-four people killed. A hundred people injured. Her heart contracted upon hearing those words.

"Jed," she called urgently. "Get in here."

"What?" Jed came out of the bathroom looking alarmed. He'd been getting ready for the event that evening.

Abbey just stared at the television, letting her husband take in the news for himself.

"God."

"They're gonna want to brief you any second now. I'll call the girls," Abbey said sadly. At times like these, Abbey and Jed always wanted to hear from their children.

Jed nodded wearily and ran his hands through his hair. "They were just kids, for Chrissake. These were people's kids." Just minutes ago he'd been happily bantering with his wife. Just today he'd been gearing up for an exciting election. How quickly it all fell apart.

Abbey saw the pained expression on her husband's face and knew she had to say something to keep him from losing hope for humanity. "Mister Rogers has a saying to always look for the helpers. You'll always find people who are helping. That's the most we can hope for in these unspeakable tragedies in order to keep going."

Jed put his arms around Abbey and hugged her tightly. She always knew what to say, and that was one of the many reasons he loved her beyond description. "You'll call the girls right away?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you at the thing."

Later, Abbey sat in the ballroom, watching her husband as he said, "The true measure of a people's strength is how they rise to master that moment when it does arrive. Forty-four people were killed a couple of hours ago at Kennison State University. Three swimmers from the men's team were killed and two others are in critical condition. When, after having heard the explosion from their practice facility, they ran into the fire to help get people out. Ran _into_ the fire. The streets of heaven are too crowded with angels tonight…but every time we think we've measured our capacity to meet a challenge, we look up and are reminded that that capacity may well be limitless." His words took her breath away. When she stood up to applaud him, Abbey beamed with pride. He had looked for the helpers.


	6. My Head's Gonna Fly Off

**My Head's Gonna Fly Off**

 _Post-ep for Season Four, Episode 6 "Game On._

"You were amazing up there," Abbey provocatively whispered to Jed, sidling up to him on stage. She wanted to touch him all over. There was something so sexy about Jed when he exuded that swaggering aplomb in front of crowds. Plus, he'd turned her on earlier when he'd smacked her bottom. Since they were in public and waiting for photo ops, she'd settle for caressing his hand.

"Thanks." Jed beamed excitedly. "Did you see how I decimated each of his answers? Maybe your cutting my tie did give me the juice," he joked as he smiled for the cameras. He clearly wasn't getting her hints because he was still coming off the high of his successful debate.

She'd try a more forward approach, reminding him of his indecent act earlier in the evening. "You smacked my ass," she said in his ear. She looked at him not with annoyance but with pure lust.

"I did. You deserved it." He winked at her, now in on the flirtation.

"I can't stop thinking about paying you back."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

And that night, she did just that. Twice. Afterwards, Jed looked deeply into Abbey's eyes and said, "I love you so much _my_ head's gonna fly off, girlfriend."


	7. Be Your Own Man, But Don't Let Me Go

**The timeline for Zoey's kidnapping was all messed up on the show, making it tricky to write about it fluidly. She was kidnapped right after graduation, which was the end of May. She was gone for three days. Yet somehow, despite minor injuries (which would imply a brief hospitalization), she doesn't leave DC until July 4** **th** **. I assume that Abbey wouldn't have waited a month (until July) before deciding to take Zoey to New Hampshire, given how much she feared for Zoey's safety and how angry she was at Jed. So, for the purposes of this story, I'm going to pretend there wasn't such a huge gap between when Zoey was found and when she left for New Hampshire.**

 **If there was some detail said on the show that I missed which explains the timeline, please message me** **J**

 **This story covers when Abbey tells Jed she's taking Zoey to New Hampshire, then months later after the episode, "Abu El Banat." As always, reviews are appreciated!**

 _June 2003_

Abbey walked, determined, into the Oval Office and addressed Jed directly, foregoing a greeting. It was the first time they'd spoken in days. Abbey had spent every minute at the hospital with Zoey until their daughter was discharged. She had been giving Jed the silent treatment since she found out about Shareef's assassination. Her silence was slowly crushing him. Coping with Zoey's kidnapping and rescue was difficult enough, but now his wife was angry with him, and Jed felt all alone.

He barely had a chance to stand up before Abbey began. "I'm taking Zoey to New Hampshire. I don't want her here," she declared coldly. She turned to leave, as she didn't care to hear his response.

Jed knew better than to argue. "Abbey, wait. When do you leave?"

"As soon as possible," Abbey stated, turning on her heel and disappearing out the door and down the portico.

The president collapsed back down in his chair, vanquished, exhausted. The barely veiled meaning of Abbey's declaration was that she didn't want to be in the White House or around her husband, in addition to thinking that New Hampshire was safer for Zoey.

The irony was he needed her most at the exact time she was leaving. How the hell was he supposed to resume running the country after what had happened to their baby girl?

 _December 2003_

Jed left an exhausted Gus with Liz and then headed back to his own bedroom. He was unsure how he'd find Abbey after their last encounter at the dinner table. They were on speaking terms now, mostly sticking to safe topics like the kids. It had been too painful, too awkward to delve right into a serious discussion. Jed realized he'd caught her off guard this evening asking if she'd be at his deathbed. He intended it as both a reminder that they had to stop clinging to the superficial conversations and as a genuine concern that she might leave again. He knew that they were not back to their old dynamic. Jed was so relieved to have Abbey back that he was afraid to broach the painful subjects, but they had to.

"Hey," he said quietly as he walked into the bedroom and saw Abbey sitting on the sofa. She was staring dejectedly out into nothing. She seemed so small, dwarfed by the upholstery.

"Hi," she said looking up at him sadly. He could feel the pain radiating from her when she spoke.

He came over and sat down next to her. There was no one else Jed loved talking to more, yet there was also no one else whom he avoided as carefully when the conversation was fraught. But it was time. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Abbey shifted uncomfortably. "I'll start. Jed, I was so mad and so hurt after Zoey's kidnapping. But, I never meant for you to think that I was bailing on us, that I wouldn't be there at …" her voice cracked. She couldn't bring herself to say the words 'your deathbed.'

Abbey took a weak breath, trying to regain her composure. "I never meant for you to think that I don't love you." She took his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, Jed. I'm so sorry. I love you to pieces." Her eyes welled with tears. He took her in his arms, feeling her forgiveness, her love, as she wept against his chest.

"I love you with all my heart," he whispered into her hair. God how he'd missed her.

They broke apart gently, and Abbey continued, her voice shaky at first. "Jed, you have to be your own man again. Obviously, you have to communicate with me more. You have to tell me what you're feeling and thinking. And I'll give you advice. But, _you_ were elected president. Not Leo. Your decisions need to be your own from now on. I know you had the final say on killing Shareef, but Leo pushed you into it. The only way you're going to face yourself is if you make your own decisions from now on."

Jed knew Abbey was right. "I'm going to need your help. I don't want to—I can't— do this without you."

She knew he meant both the presidency and his MS.

"I want us to be a team again. You left me all alone." Abbey paused, trying to contain her emotions. "It broke me, Jed. I didn't understand what I'd done."

Jed took her in his arms again. "Oh Abbey...I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."

She squeezed him tighter. "Just don't let me go."

"I won't. Ever."


	8. Muppets and HPV

**Muppets and HPV**

"I'm really proud of her," Jed said as he and Abbey finished watching Ellie's press conference on the television in the kitchen. Ellie had decided to defend her HPV research against what her parents considered to be her very ignorant detractors. She did it in her quiet way, but the speech Ellie made was intelligent and left no doubt in Jed's mind of his daughter's poise and strength.

"Me too." Abbey smiled, clicking off the television. She stretched languidly in her chair, a calm pride washing over her at the end of this hectic day.

"She has it in her to fight back. She just needed the confidence." Jed observed, leaning back against the counter.

Abbey knew where this was going, and she wanted to remind her husband that he needed to accept their daughter for who she was. "Jed, she'll never be outspoken like we are."

Jed shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. "I know. I just want her to defend herself is all. She's one of our babies."

"I think this speech proved she's capable of defending herself and what she believes in," Abbey countered, wishing that they could just bask in Ellie's success and not turn this into a debate.

Jed nodded to show he conceded, then asked, half-amused, "Speaking of defending oneself, you were on _Sesame Street_?"

"Do you object? It was CJ's idea," Abbey explained, her words coming out cautiously.

"No, no, " her husband assured.

"What is it, Jed?" She knew there was more to his comment than just a friendly ribbing.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you were going to be volunteering at the Washington Free Clinic."

"Well, now you know," Abbey declared, not inviting a discussion about it. She was no longer interested in having her every decision approved by her husband's staff. After Zoey's kidnapping, Abbey decided to live her life on her own terms again. The White House and politics be damned.

"I wouldn't have objected. It'd just be nice to know ahead of time. We are still husband and wife." Even after all these months and a painful reconciliation, Jed still felt he was on thin ice with his wife. It was hard for him to speak up.

"I should have told you. I guess I assumed there'd be an argument, and my mind wasn't going to be changed," Abbey confessed.

"I just wanted to know is all I'm saying." Jed knew being in the White House was tough on Abbey, and he frankly didn't care that she was volunteering. He just wanted her to talk to him again.

He looked so sad that Abbey bit her tongue and said quietly, "Okay," before standing and kissing him sweetly. With that simple response, she acknowledged it was time for her to begin confiding in him again.


	9. Xanax and Reputations

**Xanax and Reputations**

 _Post-Ep for Season 5, Episode 20 'No Exit'_

As they lay in bed waiting for sleep, Abbey asked hesitantly, "Jed, do you think I have a drug problem?"

Shocked, Jed turned to look at his wife. "Of course not. What would give you that idea?"

"Tonight during the quote unquote drill," Abbey said dryly, "when Leo was here, he saw me take a Xanax."

"Just because he's a drug addict doesn't mean you are."

"He seems to think I'm tarnishing your good reputation with my work at the clinic and my taking anti-anxiety medication."

This irked Jed. Was nothing between just him and his wife? "Abbey, it's none of his business. I'll talk to him."

"It means a lot that you'd defend me against Leo. But, Jed, we can still disagree. You won't lose me just for disagreeing with me. All I ever wanted was for you to talk to me about your decisions."

"It _is_ harder to speak up now. I couldn't survive if I lost you again. But I know you Abbey, and I know you don't have a problem. I'm proud that you're working at the clinic. I've felt guilty you had to give up your license because of me. I'm the one who brought this life on you, uninvited, where everything we do is scrutinized." Jed exhaled heavily before continuing. "Honestly, the situation with Zoey has made me just want to go home with you to New Hampshire and never look back."

Abbey touched his cheek tenderly with her hand. "If only we could. It's not who you are, babe. You don't give up before something's finished."

Jed was silent for a moment.

"Abbey, you'd tell me if it became a problem, right?"

"Honey, it's not one. But I would. With you in the underground bunker tonight and your blood pressure…. I was worried about you."

Jed nestled closer to Abbey. "Just another year and then it's over."

"Yeah, just another year," Abbey repeated, not comforted at all.


	10. Egos, Breaches, and Babies

**Egos, Breaches, and Babies**

 _Author's note: This conversation coincides with Season 7, "Here Today." Chairman Farad of Palestine has been killed by a suicide bomber; Bartlet plans to go to the funeral. President Bartlet also finds out who the space shuttle leak was. He and Abbey have to go to an event; then they get some news from Ellie._

Abbey was just finishing zipping her evening gown when she heard the doorknob turn. Jed made his way into the bedroom, plopping himself down tiredly on the bed. He sighed, looked as the ceiling, and confessed to Abbey: "Everything I do gets tainted. You were right years ago when you said my ego's the size of Montana."

Abbey came over to lie next to him, not caring if she wrinkled her dress. "Jed, you didn't try to broker peace in the Middle East out of delusions of grandeur. You did it because you believe in _peaceful_ resolutions. I've never been prouder of you then when you went against what Leo and a bunch of other advisers told you. You tried something more intelligent than responding with violence."

"Once more unto the breach. " Jed said jadedly. They lay silently for a second as they both pondered this. "I don't want you coming to the funeral with me. It's too dangerous."

"Okay," Abbey agreed. "How are the subpoenas coming?"

"CJ's the focus," Jed stated bluntly.

"You can't believe that she's the leak?" Abbey said with surprise, suddenly sitting up. She had known CJ since Jed's first campaign, and she couldn't believe someone both she and her husband loved dearly would do such a thing.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Abbey's heart broke seeing her husband's despondency. "Jed, please have faith in her."

"She's like a daughter to me. How could she do this?" Jed asked incredulously.

"You don't _know_ that she did."

Jed dipped his head in acknowledgment of her point. "God, I can't wait for this term to be over."

Abbey affectionately took his arm, helping him sit up. "No one has lost faith you, least of all me. Don't forget that, Josiah Bartlet. I mean it."

Jed looked at his wife with adoration and gratitude. Her faith in him meant everything; it meant he was willing to keep going. He kissed her forehead, savoring the contact, and stood up. "All right. Let's go to this thing and try to have a good time. Though I have no idea how I'm supposed to focus on the music when you're wearing a dress like that."

Abbey laughed and linked arms with him as they walked out of their bedroom.

"It turns out it was Toby. Toby was the leak." Jed said as he came in the bedroom, beginning to loosen his bowtie.

"Wow." Abbey was stunned. "Why?"

"Self-righteousness?" Jed replied sharply as he began removing his cummerbund.

"I guess it's not too surprising."

"Yeah…. What a day. Farad is assassinated. The president of Kazakhstan is killed. One of my most trusted advisors betrays me. It's like a goddamn Shakespearean tragedy."

"With some light at the end of the tunnel. Our daughter is getting married."

"Hopefully not because the fruit fly guy knocked her up," he deadpanned cynically.

"Jed!"

"I have to make a statement on TV in a few minutes," he said as he finished changing from his tuxedo to a regular suit jacket and tie.

"I'll wait up for you," Abbey said as she fixed his tie.

"Thanks." He turned to leave.

"Jed?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

—-

Jed peered into the study and saw Abbey reading on the couch. "There you are. I was looking for you, " he said coming over to sit next to her.

Abbey looked at Jed lovingly. "I knew you'd probably stop in here to do some reading before coming to bed. I just wanted to sit with you while you read." It wasn't necessary to rehash what had happened with Toby. Just her presence, Abbey knew, would comfort Jed.

Jed smiled faintly. "Scoot over," he said in his charming New Hampshire accent.

Abbey rested her legs on his lap, as Jed got situated with his reading material.

For a few minutes, they sat there in quiet concentration, immersed in what they were reading. Abbey could not help noticing that Jed had yet to turn a page of his briefing. She rested her book on her chest and carefully broached her husband. "Jed?"

Jed looked up and read Abbey's concern on her face. He sighed and admitted, "I've read the same damn sentence five times, and I still don't know what it says."

Though he couldn't seem to pay attention to the briefing, this didn't mean Jed wanted to talk about Toby. Abbey knew his feelings already. What Jed needed was a distraction.

So instead, Abbey said this: "Remember the night we decided to make Ellie?" She took Jed's hand and lightly bushed her fingers along the back of his hand. Ellie's impending motherhood made Abbey nostalgic for the night she and Jed conceived Ellie.

"I do," Jed saids, the corners of his mouth curving slightly upward. "To think we could have been doing a lot more 'trying' if we'd only talked to each other sooner."

—

For a woman, there are few things as romantic as a man who wants to make a baby with her. There'd been no discussion about making Elizabeth. She came along unannounced, but Jed and Abbey were beyond thrilled. Getting used to a new baby, a new country, and the demands of graduate school, having another child hadn't crossed either of their minds for the first few years of Elizabeth's life.

Now that Jed had earned his PhD and was teaching at Dartmouth and Abbey was in her second year of medical school, it still didn't seem like the right time to have a baby. But Abbey very much yearned for a sibling for Lizzie. She just wasn't sure Jed was ready. From the start of Abbey's pregnancy with Elizabeth, Jed had worried his child wouldn't like him, that he wouldn't be an adequate father. Because of his abusive father, Jed bent over backwards to be loving to Elizabeth. Even now, four years later, Jed still felt he had to buy his daughter's love with candy and presents. Abbey worried that Jed would feel even more insecure handling two children.

—

In Jed's mind, his greatest achievement was Elizabeth. He worshiped his daughter, and his most heartfelt desire was to make her happy. When Elizabeth was cranky or sad, he wanted nothing more than to give her a lollipop or a Tootsie Roll to make her smile again. Even when his daughter was bad, it was difficult for Jed to be mad at her, let alone punish her. Lately, Jed had been thinking a lot about giving Elizabeth a sibling. He wanted Elizabeth to have a playmate, someone to whom she could confide things she couldn't tell her parents. He hesitated to bring it up with Abbey, though. His wife was working so hard in school, and obviously carrying a baby would add a lot of stress to Abbey's already hectic life. Still, he was curious about gauging Abbey's reaction to having another kid at some point. They'd never discussed how many kids they wanted to have, just that they wanted and loved kids.

Jed decided that tonight he'd bring it up. If Abbey expressed any reservations about having another kid right now, Jed would leave it alone. The problem was that Jed had no idea how to bring up the subject. Just by mentioning it, he was scared that he'd put pressure on Abbey. What _was_ the right way to bring it up?

—

That night in the kitchen as he and Abbey prepared dinner, Jed thought he'd begin laying the groundwork for the baby discussion. Abbey busily sautéed the beef for tacos, while he shredded cheese. Elizabeth happily played with a bus full of Weeble Wobble People at Abbey's feet, singing a made up song.

"Look at how sweetly she plays," Jed said, nudging Abbey.

"She is such a good kid. We really lucked out," Abbey acknowledged, opening her mouth so Jed could feed her some cheese.

'Lucked out?' Jed thought. 'Does that imply we shouldn't try for another one?' He needed to probe. "Do you think she gets enough peer interaction in preschool?"

"Yeah, definitely. Lizzie is very social. There's no need to worry, honey," Abbey replied, spooning the beef into a serving bowl. "Can you get the salsa from the fridge while I go get the taco shells from the basement pantry?"

"Of course, sweet knees." Jed stuck his head in the refrigerator, somewhat defeated that he wasn't making more progress hinting about babies.

The three Bartlets sat around the dinner table engrossed in lively conversation. Lizzie chattered on about her friends and all the things she did at school that day. Abbey and Jed interjected here and there with questions.

Jed looked at his wife and daughter and felt blessed. But he also felt something was missing. Normally, Jed would pepper Lizzie and Abbey with trivia, but tonight he couldn't stop thinking about whether Lizzie alone was enough. Could he be happy with just one kid? As soon as he thought that, he admonished himself. Lizzie was the light of his life. How could she not be enough?

—

After Lizzie closed her eyes and Jed kissed her goodnight, he stood in her doorway watching her. Though he and his brother had fought and disagreed throughout much of their childhood, Jed couldn't imagine not having a sibling. For one thing, it meant having an ally against their father. Moreover, it meant having a companion, someone to climb trees with, someone to giggle with past bedtime. He wanted Elizabeth to experience these things. As he was thinking this, he felt Abbey wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Hey," she whispered. "She's asleep?"

"Yeah," Jed said, leaning his head back on Abbey's shoulder.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Abbey asked, kissing Jed's temple.

"She's the best," he agreed, turning to face his wife. "Let's to bed, shall we?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk about something," Abbey admitted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jed asked, leading her to their bedroom.

"I know it might not be the right time. I'm in school, you're busy at the university. But Jed, I really want another kid," Abbey said, as they both sat down on their bed.

Jed let out a surprised laugh.

"Not the reaction I was expecting. Look, we don't have to have one right away, but if we could just talk about…"

Jed cut Abbey off with a kiss. "Babe, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I've been trying to figure out a way to raise the idea all week."

"Really?!" Abbey asked with happiness. "You want to make a baby with me?"

"Abbey, I would make ten babies with you, if we could."

Abbey chuckled. "Ten is out of the question. But maybe a few more…I like the idea of three kids."

"Me too! A family of five." Jed responded excitedly. "Wait, when do you want to start?"

Abbey calculated in her head. "How about Friday night? We can leave Elizabeth at my parents' house. We'll make a whole romantic evening of it."

—-

Friday night was finally here. Jed arranged for the Barringtons to pick up Lizzie from school. The dinner reservations were made for 7:30 at Jed and Abbey's favorite Italian restaurant.

All during dinner, Jed and Abbey found excuses to touch each other, whether caressing Abbey's hand or running a foot up Jed's leg. They couldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes and grinning like fools.

Once they'd finished their meal, they both knew they didn't want dessert. They just wanted to get home.

—-

"That certainly was a passionate night," Jed mused aloud.

"And now our baby is having a baby," Abbey said, leaning forward to kiss Jed.

"Geez, don't remind me of how old we've become," Jed groaned.

"Speak for yourself, boyfriend." Abbey playfully swatted him. "What you should take away is that there's still hope. New life always brings hope."

"I know, my love." He took Abbey's hand and wiggled his eyebrows, "Listen, I know we're too told to make a baby, so how about we just make love tonight?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "That was just the right amount of cheesiness and sexiness for me to agree."

"Then let's to bed!"


End file.
